totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Praca nad sobą ma wiele znaczeń
Agnes:-Witajcie ponownie! Przed wami trzeci odcinek Roku Płynnego Koszmaru!! Dzisiejszy dzień(24 stycznia) będzie dla naszych zawodników początkiem czegoś... ekscytującego! Ale najpierw zobaczmy, co się działo w zeszłym tygodniu. Mamy tutaj dwa nagrania z ukrytej kamery dotyczące Izmy i Einara... oczywiście jedno jest o Izmie, drugie o Einarze. Musiałam się poprawić, bo to zabrzmiało trochę, jakby byli parą(dobrze wiemy, że Einar kręci z kimś innym i nie chce się do tego przyznać, a Izma szaleje za Shinji'm). No więc... oto one: Nagranie 1: Izma siedziała na łóżku, rozmyślając. Była zbita z tropu i jednocześnie było jej przykro. Mimo, że Aithne i Stefania starały się ją pocieszyć, nie udało im się, ponieważ powodem jej smutku był Shinji. Izma:-Same widzicie... to wszystko... Cały czas się o niego martwię, a on... tylko śpi. Stefania:-Może kiedyś się obudzi i doceni twoje starania... Może się dowie. Aithne:-A raczej napewno. Poza tym on wszystko wie. Izma:-Jak mogłam się zakochać w chłopaku, z którym nigdy rozmawiałam? Aithne:-Może... spodobał ci się rytm jego chrapania? Stefania:-Aithne! Bądź poważna! Izma nie jest w nastroju do żartów. Izma:-Myślę, że ja tego więcej nie zniosę. Będziemy musiały wymyślić jakiś skuteczny sposób, by go obudzić! Shinji:-Kogo obudzić? Cała trójka odwróciła się zdziwiona. Shinji siedział po turecku na łóżku i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dziewczyn. Izmie opadła szczęka. Aithne:-Jak dużo słyszałeś? Shinji:-Wszystko. Zawsze wszystko słyszę przez sen. Izma:-CO?! A ja gadałam przy tobie takie dziwne rzeczy... Shinji:-Taak... na przykład o tym, jak smakuje robak w sosie beszamelowym? Stefania:-FUJ! Aithne:-Ja tam grzebałam po śmietnikach. Nie takie rzeczy się jadło. Stefania:-Naprawdę... nie rozumiem was. Shinji:-Ja... nigdy jeszcze nie jadłem. Izma:*O.o*-TO JAK TY ŻYJESZ? Shinji:-Energią kosmiczną! Izma zemdlała. Stefania:-Shinji, dobrze że obudziłeś się na trochę dłużej... teraz ty będziesz musiał ją nosić. Vlad właśnie się obudził. Vlad:-Coś mnie ominęło? *patrzy na Shinji'ego* TO TY ŻYJESZ? Myślałam, że Izma nosi trupa... Aithne i Stefania:*facepalm* Nagranie nr.2: Einar podszedł do Judasza. Judasz:-Witaj, niewierzący! Czego ode mnie chcesz? Einar:-Tym razem... mam pokojowe nastawienie. Powiedz mi... dlaczego warto wierzyć? Judasz:-Nie spodziewałem się, że człowiek, który zaprzedał duszę diabłu może mi zadać to pytanie, ale cóż... Jezus umarł i za ciebie. Wciąż możesz nawrócić na właściwą wiarę. Einar zirytował się. Einar:-Nie odpowiadasz mi na moje pytanie. Judasz:-Dlaczego warto wierzyć? Czy wieczne szczęście po śmierci ci nie wystarczy? Einar:-Myślisz, że chce mi się wieczność siedzieć na jakiejś chmurze? Judasz:-Naprawdę masz takie ograniczone wyobrażenie nieba? No więc wyobraź sobie pełnię szczęścia. W niebie będzie lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Einar:-Wciąż mnie nie przekonujesz. Judasz:-Sam musisz się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Czy naprawdę chcesz być wyznawcą diabła... To jest okropny grzech, ale... jedynym niewybaczalnym grzechem jest samobójstwo, więc wciąż możesz zawrócić na dobrą drogę. Einar:-Dobra, zamknij się, bo twoje gadanie mnie męczy... Po tych słowach odszedł. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu akurat wtedy przyszedł do Judasza, z pytaniem o wiarę. Alaska, 24 stycznia 2012, baza RPK Agnes:-WSTAWAĆ ŚPIOCHY! CZEKAM NA WAS NA PLACU GŁÓWNYM!! Zawodnicy wyszli ze swoich domków. Amy jak zawsze była wściekła! Amy:-Agnes, ten twój płynny koszmar jest OCHYDNY! Prawie dostałam sraczki! Agnes:-Widzę, że wszyscy (pomijając Amy) dobrze się czują. Zaraz, zaraz - CZY SHINJI NIESIE IZMĘ?! Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Shinji'ego. Ich miny wyglądały mniej więcej tak:O.o Izma obudziła się, co spowodowało natychmiastowe zaśnięcie Shinji'ego. Agnes:-No i znów jest normalnie... A właśnie, Einar - słyszeliśmy pewne plotki na twój temat... Einar:-A mianowicie? Agnes:-Na temat twojego znikającego szalika? Einar:-Nie miałem nigdy szalika. Agnes:-Napewno? Einar:-Tak, napewno. Agnes:*zawiedzenie*-No cóż... trudno. No więc... możemy zaczynać? Dzisiejsze zadanie pomoże wam popracować nad sobą. Amy:-No niee!! Nie mów, że będziemy ćwiczyć! Judasz:-Praca nad sobą to nie tylko ćwiczenia. Agnes:-DOKŁADNIE! Carlos:-W moim słowniczku "praca nad sobą" oznacza granie na gitarze. Einar:-Tak, ale w twoim słowniczku WSZYSTKO oznacza granie na gitarze. Aithne:-Odczep się od niego, idioto! On całkiem dobrze gra! Einar:-Taak... szczególnie w nocy, po północy. Aithne:-Tylko mu zazdrościsz! Jest sto razy ładniejszy od ciebie. Agnes:-Aithne, jak możesz oceniać Einara, skoro nigdy nie widziałaś nawet jego twarzy? Aithne:-Czy ja kogoś oceniam? Ocena brzmiałaby: "Jest brzydki", a ja nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Amy:-A więc nie uważasz, że jest brzydki? Aithne nie odezwała się więcej. Agnes machnęła ręką i zaczęła tłumaczyć zawodnikom dzisiejsze zadanie. Agnes:-A więc... pierwszym zadaniem... będzie... Amy:-Streszczaj się! Stefania:-Nie poganiaj jej! Ona tego nie lubi! Agnes:-Brawo, Stefaniu! Dzięki tobie drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni zyskuje 1 punkt! A to będzie się liczyło podczas dzisiejszej konkurencji. Amy:-To jest nie fair! Bob:-Agnes, Agnes! Dam ci działkę, a ty dasz nam punkt! Agnes:-Nie przyjmuję łapówek! Amy:-Ale przecież, to co powiedziała Stefania liczy się jak łapówka! Agnes:-To ja tutaj decyduję, co jest łapówką, a co nie! Oto pierwsze zadanie! Będziecie musieli przejść przez pole minowe z opaską zawiązaną na oczach! Judasz:-Ale to jest samobójstwo... a to nie jest mile widziane w oczach Boga! Einar:-Przymknij się! Agnes:-Dziękuję za uciszenie go. Amy:-Będzie za to punkt? Agnes:-NIE! A teraz pozwólcie mi dokończyć... Spacer po polu minowym wykona tylko jedna osoba z drużyny. Reszta musi nią kierować! Amy:-Bob! To robota dla ciebie! Zgadzasz się? Bob:-A ja wolę Marihuanę!! Amy:-To nie ma nic do rzeczy... Agnes:-Dobrze... Drużyna Noname ma już reprezentanta. Lodowi Wojownicy? Izma:-Umiem dobrze kierować. Kto się zgłasza? Aithne:-Napewno nie ja! Jeszcze coś zrobię mojemu szaliczkowi *przytula szalik* Stefania:-Wiesz, że mogę ci przechować ten szalik? Aithne:-I tak nie pójdę! *dalej przytula szalik* Vlad:-Dobra, ja mogę iść. Izma:-Świetnie. A ty Aithne, czemu aż tak kochasz ten szalik? Aithne:-Bo jest najmiększą i najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką miałam okazję przytulać przez ostatnie 6 lat! Amy:*szepcze do Carlosa*-Zdjęcie tygodnia... Oboje wybuchają śmiechem! Carlos:-Mamy przyjemność zaprezentować wam zdjęcie ostatniego tygodnia!! Razem z Amy wyciągnęli aparat Blair. Na zdjęciu była Aithne przytulająca się do Einara. Aithne:-CO TO JEST?! WY GNIDY! PRZENIEŚLIŚCIE MNIE W NOCY!!! Carlos:-Za szybko się domyśliła... Amy:-Co niee... Carlos:-Aithne, Aithne uspokój się... Zagram ci serenadę na gitarze... Aithne rozpromieniła się i podeszła do Carlosa. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, nie wiedząc że z dala obserwowała ich para czarnych oczu, która nie podzielała ich radości! Agnes:-DOBRA! ZACZYNAMY ZADANIE! Na polu minowym: Agnes:-Życzę wam powodzenia... Pozwólcie, że... się oddalę. Aithne:-TCHÓÓÓÓRZ! Ani ja ani mój szalik tego nie pochwalamy! Izma:-Przestań, bo ci zabiorę ten szalik! Pewnie Made in China! Aithne:-Napewno nie... *sprawdza* O chol... Stefania:-Co? Aithne:-NIEEEE!!! NIEEE!! ZABIERZCIE TO ODE MNIE! Izma:-Co jest nie tak? Aithne:-MADE IN NORWAY!! Stefania:-Dobra, zawiążcie mi tę opaskę na oczy, zanim usłyszymy "Start". Bob jest już gotowy! Nagle rozlega się głośne START. Bob i Stefania są już na stanowiskach... Izma:-Dobrze... więc, Stefaniu... zrób dwa małe kroki przed siebie, potem obróć się w prawo i zrób jeden wielki krok... Amy:-Bob - dwa kroki przed siebie. Bob stoi w miejscu. Amy:-SŁYSZYSZ CO DO CIEBIE MÓWIĘ?! Bob zrobił krok, po czym zaczął śpiewać. Bob:-Cocaineee!!! Bob trafił nogą w minę! Bob:-KA-BUM!! Carlos:-Jaki on jest głupi. Dobrze, że jeszcze żyje. Może iść dalej. Aithne:-Świetnie Stefania, jesteś już prawie u celu! Izma:-Obróć się w lewo i zrób jeden mały kroczek. Potem obracasz się w prawo i idziesz przed siebie. Izma dotarła do celu! Aithne:-Świetnie! Udało ci się! Amy:-No niee!! Znowu wygrali! Judasz:-Bóg jest po ich stronie... (*słychać głos Agnes przez megafon*-ZAWODNICY! WSZYSCY SPOTYKAMY SIĘ JUTRO NA WYBRZEŻU! DO TEGO CZASU MACIE WOLNE!! Alaska, wieczór 24 stycznia, plac ogniskowy bazy: Cała dziesiątka siedzi sobie przy ognisku. Grają w "prawda czy wyzwanie". Właśnie wypadło na Einara. Amy:-Einek!! Prawda czy wyzwanie? Einar:-Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Prawda. Amy:-Kto jak dotąd zrobił na tobie największe wrażenie w trakcie reality show? Einar:*przygląda się Aithne*-Hmm... nie wiem... Carlos. Nie wiedziałem, że można być takim idiotą. Einar pokręcił butelką. Wypadło na Judasza. Einar uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Einar:-Prawda czy wyzwanie? Judasz:-Wyzwanie! Einar:-Zabierz Carlosowi gitarę i wrzeszcz "JESTEM ZŁODZIEJEM!" Judasz:-Nie zrobię tego. To grzech... Einar:-No więc odpadasz, a ja mogę wybrać kogo będę dręczył... Carlos - prawda czy wyzwanie? Carlos:*gulp*-Prawda! Einar:-Czy tylko wykorzystywałeś Blair? Carlos:-Po części... Carlos zakręcił butelką. Wypadło na Aithne. Carlos:-Prawda czy wyzwanie? Aithne:-Prawda. Nie lubię wyzwań. Carlos:-Na to liczyłem. Powiedz, kogo kochasz najbardziej na świecie. Aithne(z uśmiechem):'''-To proste! Mojego anioła! Rozmawiam z nim w moich snach, odkąd straciłam rodziców... Zawsze mnie pocieszał! '''Izma:-No nie! Jesteś bezdomna i jeszcze do tego straciłaś rodziców? Aithne:-Tak. W Norwegii. Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Idę spać. Aithne odeszła w kierunku domku zwycięzców. Miała nadzieję zasnąć i spotkać się ponownie z aniołem. Amy:-Czy wam też się wydaje, że ona to wszystko zmyśla? Izma:-Nie. Ona taka nie jest.. To może być prawda. Chodzi cały czas w jednych ubraniach... Carlos:-Jest naiwna... Amy:-A ty jaki byś był po takiej traumie? Einar:-Ja chyba też pójdę już spać... Izma:-Nie możesz okazać dla niej ani trochę współczucia? Einar:-Nie - powiedział odchodząc. Judasz:-On naprawdę jest zły do szpiku kości. Gdzieś w lesie: Aithne przechadzała się lesie, patrząc w niebo. Nie chciała iść spać. Jeszcze nie. Musiała udowodnić sobie, że nie jest słabą dziewczyną, która z wszystkimi problemami ucieka do anioła. Spojrzała za siebie i zobaczyła wysoką sylwetkę Einara. Einar:-Nie poszłaś spać. Aithne:-Nie. A poza tym, co cię to obchodzi? Einar nie odezwał się. Rozpalił ognisko. Aithne:-Czemu tu za mną przylazłeś? Einar:-Mówiłaś coś o tym, że straciłaś rodziców. Aithne:-I co? Obchodzi cię to? Einar:-Może... Aithne:-Niecierpię cię! Zawsze mówisz tak zagadkowo! Poza tym jesteś durnym satanistą! Takim.. jak.. Einar:-Jak kto? Aithne:-WIESZ CO?! Opowiem ci, jak straciłam rodziców! Gdy miałam 12 lat, byłam z nimi na wycieczce w Norwegii. Zwiedzaliśmy różne piękne miejsca, w tym zabytkowy kościół... Gdy byliśmy w środku, nagle ujrzeliśmy płomienie. To sataniści, tacy jak ty podpalili go. Mi udało się uciec, ale moim rodzicom... nie... Od tej pory jestem sama! Nie mam jak żyć, ponieważ nie miałam pieniędzy, by dokończyć edukację!! Widzisz, co mi zrobili? I co? Cieszysz się?! Einar wsłuchał się w to świadectwo cierpienia. Nagle Aithne wydała mu się inną osobą. Nie tą dziecinną osiemnastolatką, którą była dotąd. Nagle zaczął na nią patrzeć, jak na kobietę, która przeżyła wiele cierpienia. Bez chwili namysłu zdjął z szyi swój naszyjnik z pentagramem i rzucił go w ogień, by spłonął. Aithne przyglądała się temu co robi z niedowierzeniem. Dlaczego jeszcze się nie śmiał? Dlaczego nie mówił, jaką przewagę ma nad nią? Einar podszedł do Aithne i zrobił coś tak niespodziewanego, że Aithne przez chwilę straciła panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Przytulił ją najmocniej jak umiał. Następnie wyszeptał cicho słowa "Współczuję ci". Aithne:-E-Einar? Einar:-Ci... Aithne:-PUŚĆ MNIE! Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z żadnym satanistą! On jednak jej nie puścił, jedynie ścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej. Einar:-Nie będziesz. I tak miałem zamiar z tego zrezygnować. Aithne przestała się mu wyrywać. Było to bezsensowne, szczególnie że uścisk Einara, jak i on sam, był silny. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i stali tak przez dłuższy czas. Następnego dnia, plac główny: Agnes:-Witajcie, moi drodzy! Gotowi na drugą część zadania? Wszyscy:-Tak! Agnes:-No to was rozczaruję - prawie skończył nam się czas na wizji! Więc... to, co dla was zaplanowałam... przenosze na za tydzień! Jako, że dzisiaj znowu przegrała drużyna Noname... Do zobaczenia na Ceremonii Eliminacji! Amy:-No niee... Ceremonia Eliminacji: Agnes:-Witajcie, witajcie! Bez zbędnych dramatycznych scen (kończy nam sięczas na wizji), obwieszczam, że w programie zostają Amy,Bob,Einar i Carlos. A to znaczy, że Judasz - wypadasz! Judasz:-NIE! Agnes:-Jak to nie? Judasz:-Nie odejdę, dopóki kogoś nie nawrócę! Agnes:-Mam cię zmusić? Judasz:-Nie uda ci się! Agnes:-Jestem mistrzynią judo! Agnes rzuciła się na Judasza, ale ten jakąś dziwną techniką walki pokonał ją. Agnes patrzyła się na niego ze zdziwieniem! Agnes:*gulp*-Dobraa... w takim razie dzisiaj nikt nie odpada! Judasz:-Dziękuję! *kłania się* Jak wam się podobał ten odcinek? Bardzo ciekawy, pragnę więcej! Fajny! Nie podobał mi się! Coraz więcej Płynnego Koszmaru :3! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru